


Mr. September

by thehufflepuffhobbit



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, firefighter!gimli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehufflepuffhobbit/pseuds/thehufflepuffhobbit
Summary: Modern AU where Gimli is a firefighter and also Mr. September in the annual Bears for Charity calendar. Legolas has jacked off to him ten thousand times so he knows every little mole and tattoo from memory so THERE’S DEFINITELY NO MISTAKE when sees Mr. September himself at the grocery store as they are both reaching for the same very juicy peach in a near overflowing fruit display.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 18
Kudos: 178
Collections: Gigolas FuckFest 2020





	Mr. September

**Author's Note:**

> Two lovely friends of mine put together this little fuckfest, and I'm SO EXCITED to finally post this. Hope you all like it!

The last thing Legolas wanted to do after his stupidly long day was grocery shop. Unfortunately, he had felt that way for a majority of the week, and his kitchen had finally reached the point where he couldn't avoid going to the store any longer. Well, not unless he wanted to throw together some ingredients that should really not go together. He was fairly certain the only things that he had left was a head of cauliflower, peanut butter, and beans. Not exactly an appetizing combination. 

Not for the first time, he mentally cursed his father's ability to cast doubt on all of Legolas's decisions. He really shouldn't have been surprised, though he had expected the backlash about his degree to have happened years ago; like when he first declared that he wanted to be an arborist. His father had hardly reacted then, but now, years later, it was apparently the worst thing Legolas could have ever done. He had been fielding texts, calls, and emails from his father all day in an attempt to get Legolas to come work for the family business, even though he had started a new job two months ago that he _loved_.

He huffed a bit as he grabbed a cart, immediately going towards the back to grab a bottle of wine before anything else. He was beyond the point of caring about how that made him look. A frown was pulling at his lips as he wandered down the aisles. Normally - when he was in a better mood - he followed the layout of the store, went down the aisles in the 'proper' way. Today, there was still a burning anger in his chest and if he couldn't say 'fuck you' to his father, than he would do it to everything else. 

His cart was halfway full by the time he got to the produce. He had been paying hardly any attention as he grabbed whatever struck his fancy, too busy trying to distract himself from angrily texting his father. The only thing able to hold his attention was, unsurprisingly, the thought of going home and jerking off to his calendar, as he did most nights. The calendar had been a gift from Tauriel at the beginning of the year, which featured many of the city's finest and burliest firefighters. After a quick glance through each month, he had become enamored by the man in September's photo and had promptly hung it up on his wall. It had stayed on September ever since then, and he wasn't sure he would even switch it when the new year came - unless the same man was in next year's calendar. 

How many times had he thought about how it would feel to have Mr. September gripping his cock? Or wondering about what he might taste like as Legolas enthusiastically choked himself? Legolas had soaked up every detail of the other man's body, from the beard and numerous tattoos to the different directions his chest hair swirled to the mole that was to the right of his nipple, which were pierced with metal rods. To say that Legolas was obsessed with the man would be… fair. 

How could he not be? He was strong and powerful and beautiful, and he could absolutely destroy Legolas. It made his mouth water just thinking about it. 

Thinking of the man was a useful distraction, as always, though he would need to finish his shopping soon before he had to shuffle awkwardly out of the store. Legolas could already feel his mood improving with just the thought of his later plans. He just wanted to grab some peaches and then he could be on his way. 

For a few seconds, he was convinced that his thoughts of Mr. September had resulted in a hallucination. That would be new, but maybe not surprising. Legolas prided himself on his imagination, after all. But… no. Hallucinations couldn't pick up ripe, round fruit - at least he was fairly certain. No, Mr. September himself was definitely standing in front of Legolas, looking as perfect (though, unfortunately more clothed than Legolas would prefer) as he ever did.

And then he was raising an eyebrow at Legolas. Because he was staring, like an idiot. "Can I help you?"

Legolas felt a flush creep over his cheeks and his teeth clicked audibly as he closed his jaw. "Sorry." Oh, for fuck's sake. Between the breathy way he was speaking, his shaking hands as he grabbed a peach, and the blush burning on his face, he might as well just strip and beg the man to take him.

Well- while he wouldn’t do that, he could put himself out there. Shoot his shot, as some of his classmates from his graduate program had been fond of saying. He cleared his throat softly and glanced over to look at the man, who was still watching him with a small, amused smile on his face. “I just- uh, recognized you, is all.”

“Recognized me?” Legolas tried not to focus on how deep and rumbling the man’s voice was, particularly because thinking about it and how it would likely send shivers down his spine in more intimate positions caused his blush to deepen. 

He gave a jerky nod, pretending to look over the peach in his hand while he saw the man shift slightly from the corner of his eye. He leaned his hip against the display, as though making himself comfortable. It was a nice thought, that Legolas was interesting enough, or embarrassing himself enough, that the man would want to continue talking to him. “The Bears for Charity calendar,” he explained, tilting his head slightly as he looked at the man, as though he was seeking confirmation that he didn’t need. “Mr. September.” 

“Most people just call me Gimli.” The man - _Gimli_ \- grinned as he answered, and Legolas sincerely hoped that he wasn’t imagining the way his eyes roved over Legolas's body. “Look at your calendar a lot, then? You must, to be able to recognize me.”

Legolas's lips twitched up at the teasing tone, and he resisted the urge to squirm. He wanted to be bold, just this once. It was a little mortifying, but if it got him what he wanted… It would be worth it. “I think it’d be fairer to say that I looked at September a lot. I wouldn’t be able to identify any of your colleagues.” 

Gimli raised his other eyebrow, and Legolas smirked to himself at being able to surprise the man. It only took a few seconds for the shorter man to recover and he replied, “Like what you saw?”

Legolas didn’t do well playing coy. It was never something that he mastered, much to his father’s disappointment and Tauriel’s endless amusement. Coyness, subtlety, playing hard to get - he had never had an interest. It was something he was regretting a little at the moment. He wished he could be smooth and good at flirting, instead of feeling his cheeks grow even warmer - he was surprised that he hadn’t burst into flame at this point - as he nodded again. “You could say that, yes.”

Gimli grinned in response, and Legolas felt as though his heart was going to pound right out of his chest. He had thought Gimli was beautiful before, but that smile was going to be the death of him, he was sure. He felt his own smile growing in turn, and he raised a challenging eyebrow at Gimli, curious about what the man would do now. 

Gimli finished tying his bag of peaches and put them in his cart before turning his gaze back to Legolas. “Do I get to know your name?” he asked, causing Legolas to let out a soft, silly giggle and hang his head for forgetting something like basic manners. 

“Legolas.” 

He looked up again to see Gimli smile and nod. “Let’s get a drink, Legolas.” Legolas's jaw dropped again, surprised that he was actually being asked to go somewhere with Gimli. He was trying very hard to not get ahead of himself, but his mind was helpfully providing some of his favorite fantasies anyway. He couldn’t exactly turn away from the very slim possibility that he may be able to live some of them out.

“What about our groceries?” he asked softly, glancing at their carts. It wasn’t that he particularly cared about his. He was willing to just leave it there, but Gimli had a fair amount. That would probably be annoying to have to come back and get them all again.

The other man glanced at his cart, as though debating on an answer before he nodded to himself and smirked back up at Legolas. “We can have a drink at my apartment. You can just keep your stuff in my fridge.” Legolas forgot how to breathe for a second as he stared at Gimli. That challenging look was back, as though he was doubting that Legolas would take him up on the offer. 

To be fair, Legolas knew he probably shouldn’t. At least, that was what his father would say. Something along the lines of how he should have more respect for himself than to go home with someone he met five minutes ago, and a firefighter was beneath him anyway. He could admit to himself that while he knew that would be his father’s point of view, he didn’t understand it at all. Firefighters, especially this one (though he was a little biased), were brave and strong and sexy and- His father, Legolas was slowly realizing, was full of idiotic, judgmental ideas that he wanted no part of. “That sounds like a plan,” he agreed, grinning. He was rewarded with a surprised look again, though it quickly morphed into a wicked smirk. 

The next twenty minutes were a frenzied series of events. Checking out their groceries, finding each other’s cars, and then Legolas following Gimli home. He was still trying valiantly to calm his heart and not let his mind wander, but then he would glance over at Gimli, who had seemed to be trying to devour him with his gaze while they were in line. There was a part of him that was trying to insist that dreams don’t come true and life wasn’t like in those romance movies or books where he would meet his soulmate at the gym. Or grocery store. That wasn’t how life was supposed to work. 

And yet, here he was, literally following the man of his dreams home. 

Once they pulled up to the apartment building, Legolas grabbed the two bags of his that had perishable items in it before grabbing some of Gimli’s bags from his car. The protestations that followed were easily silenced when Legolas pointed out, “It saves you a trip, and thus, us time.” Gimli’s lips twitched into a small smirk, and Legolas was captivated by the way his beard moved infinitesimally with it. What he wouldn’t give to feel that beard against his skin. He had never been with someone with a beard - he had realized that shortly after he became taken with his calendar. Everyone he had been with wasn’t too different from himself; tall, lean, and mostly smooth. His extreme attraction to Gimli was surprising, but now that he was here, it absolutely made sense.

And even if this didn’t turn into anything more, he was going to enjoy himself tonight. 

Gimli’s apartment was not what he had expected. Over the past ten months, he had tried imagining it, but the posed picture on his wall gave away little of what Gimli was actually like. From the kitchen that he was led to, he could only see the living room and a hallway, but it was still a glimpse into Gimli’s life and Legolas took in as much as he could. The kitchen was warm with wood counters that contrasted the dark cabinetry, and big enough for the two of them to move around while Gimli told him where to unpack the groceries. His two bags were in the fridge, and he tried not to focus on how easily they had slipped into such a domestic task. 

Life didn’t work this way, he had to remind himself. He couldn’t let himself think that this would be more than it was. If anything, he would get some hopefully great sex and then probably never see Gimli again. It was unfortunate, but reminding himself of that would make it less heartbreaking when it actually happened.

“Beer all right?” Legolas was pulled from his melancholy thoughts by Gimli waving a bottle in his general direction, and he let out a huff of agreement before grabbing it. It was some ale he had never heard of, but his first sip was crisp and weak enough that he didn’t feel as though he would have a hangover the next day, even if he had a few more. 

For a few moments, there was silence between them as they drank, Gimli leaned against the sink and Legolas against the island across from him. “Tell me about yourself? I only know what you do for a living,” he said softly. Even if this was just sex, he wanted more. For a few hours, he just wanted to pretend that he could get everything he wanted. 

“That’s more than I know about you,” Gimli pointed out, smirking back at him. 

Legolas resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the shorter man. Legolas was hardly anything special, and he would much rather focus on the gorgeous man in front of him. “I’m an Arborist. Now we’re even.” 

Gimli’s laugh was rich and deep, and sent shivers down Legolas's spine. “You work with trees?” At his nod, Gimli let out a thoughtful hum. “What made you go for a career most people don’t know about?”

Legolas's eyebrow rose and he smirked before taking another sip of his beer. “I’ve just always loved being outside, walking in the forest near my parents’ house. I would always ask my father questions about the different types of trees and what would help them thrive. He got tired of that eventually, especially if he didn’t know the answer, and would buy me books. I just never stopped.” 

He left off the part where he was now currently fighting with his father over this career choice. As far as Legolas was concerned, in this moment anyway, it was his father’s fault, and he would just have to deal with it. Being around Gimli made him bold, apparently, and he reached out to nudge Gimli’s foot with his own, grinning as he was rewarded with an interested smirk. “Give me a tour? While you tell me more about yourself, of course.”

“Of course,” Gimli replied. He reached out, as though he had only been waiting for Legolas to make the first move to close the distance between them, and linked their fingers. Legolas gave himself a few seconds to marvel at the touch - it was like living stone. Gimli’s hands were callused and worn, strong and warm. It was the exact opposite of Legolas's own hand, his long fingers were laced between Gimli’s stout fingers, and he had the irrational desire to suck on one of them, to taste the slight saltiness and feel the rough texture of the other man’s skin on his tongue. 

He was being led into the living room, something he only noticed when they were in the middle of it and Gimli had squeezed his hand softly. Legolas looked around, his eyes taking in the surprising amount of bookshelves, where the books were interspersed with abstract metal work. He went to the nearest one to get a closer look, dragging Gimli along with him, and he noted the soft laugh that followed after. 

There had to be at least twenty of the pieces spread across the five bookshelves in the room. “Are you a collector, or…?” Gimli raised an eyebrow at the unfinished question, and Legolas rolled his eyes before continuing. “Did you make these?”

The answering grin was blinding. “I did. It’s how I got about half of these,” Gimli explained, raising their linked hands and using his free one to point out some scars that marred his skin. There were some that were faded, only misshapen light pink masses, while others were vivid, angry red, waiting for time to lessen them like their fellows. The urge to have closer contact with Gimli was near impossible now, and he acted without thinking as he lowered his head, his lips brushing softly against the raised skin. He heard Gimli suck in a sharp breath, and he worried for a second- He had thought that they were both on the same page, he was sure he had read the signs correctly. Maybe he hadn’t. Maybe Gimli was just overly nice and hell, what if he was straight?!

Later, he would beat himself up for that thought. Gimli was hardly subtle in his attraction. 

There was a soft clink of glass against wood, and then Gimli was sliding his hand through Legolas's blonde locks. It didn’t take much encouragement from Gimli for Legolas to lean in. That first kiss was something that would be burned in his brain forever, he was sure of it. Most first kisses that he had experienced were smooth, graceful meetings of lips, and the events that followed were much the same. Like a recipe, something made so often that it became ingrained and typical, and even if it had been a favorite dish, it lost its appeal eventually.

He didn’t see that happening with Gimli. The kiss was only hesitant until they both realized that they were being kissed back, and then it was a mess of wandering hands and playful bites. Legolas pulled Gimli closer, his hands buried in the other man’s thick, fiery hair. He felt the shelves digging into his back, and he thought that he might die happy here, sandwiched between the bookshelf and the sturdiness of Gimli’s body. It was everything and more that he had fantasized about, and he needed more. 

“Gimli,” he keened, tugging uselessly at Gimli’s shirt. There was too much to touch, and he couldn’t focus enough to pull the shirt off. He felt the huff of Gimli’s laughter against his neck, and Legolas would have pouted if he wasn’t gasping for air at the sudden sensation of the other man’s teeth scraping over his collarbone. 

There was a hum against his throat, and Legolas was suddenly very focused on the feeling of a heavy hand trailing down his torso. “Oh, you sound so pretty,” Gimli murmured. His hand was going further. Legolas whimpered at the brief touch of warm fingertips at his hip bone. His mind was a constant whirl of _moremoremore_ , and he couldn’t stop his hips from rolling in a not so subtle hint of where he would like that hand to go. His reward was another laugh and when Legolas cracked his eyes open, he found Gimli watching him, a fascinated smile pulling at his lips. “Say my name again.”

There was another whimper caught in his throat. Legolas had no reason not to comply, and Gods above, he wanted to. The only thing stopping him were two pinpricks of heat, traveling soft and slowly East from his hipbone to right above the fastening of his jeans, like one would trace a route on a map. “Gimli.” His voice was just as needy as it was before, and he watched in fascination as Gimli’s eyes darkened in response. That only spurned Legolas on, and he gave a soft tug on Gimli’s thick hair. The answering groan made Legolas's cock twitch against the stifling fabric of his jeans, and he bent his head to capture Gimli’s lips once more. Before he could get lost in the sensation of those surprisingly soft lips, he whispered a plea, soft but strong with need. “Please.” 

Gimli groaned into the kiss, and for a moment, Legolas was overwhelmed with the passion that was being aimed at him. He had never had anyone kiss him like this, and he soaked it up and gave back as much as he could. It was a long moment before Gimli pulled back, and even then, it was only to hook his finger in the belt loop of Legolas’s jeans to tug him down the hall. “Where-” Legolas’s words were quickly cut off. There was no reason to ask such a pointless question. Where else would Gimli be bringing him, but to his bedroom? “Oh, thank you,” he moaned, glancing up at the ceiling for a split second as though thanking whatever deity had decided to bless him that particular day. 

“That’s not the last time you’re going to be saying that.”

The cocky words made him let out a laugh. “I have no doubt about that.” He didn’t have much time to look around the bedroom once they crossed the threshold. Gimli had continued tugging him across the room until they were next to the bed, and there was no hesitation as their lips met once more. Legolas moaned into the kiss, chasing Gimli’s tongue with his own as his hands focused on rucking up the other man’s shirt as far as it could go before they needed to separate. The shirt was tossed somewhere over Legolas’s shoulder; he couldn’t be sure, he was too focused on the expanse of skin that was bared to him now. He was reminded, again, that he had spent so long memorizing every detail of Gimli’s chest long before they met, and he had thought he knew every bit of it. He didn’t. The real, living thing could never compare to a picture and his imagination. His fingertips trailed through the chest hair, his thumbs brushing against the barbell that pierced Gimli’s nipple, earning him a sharp intake. 

He was so distracted with exploring the skin that he had fantasized about that he hadn’t noticed that Gimli had been slowly divesting him of his own clothing. The button down he had been wearing was gone, his jeans unfastened and slowly inching down his thighs as Gimli took his fill of Legolas as well. He felt his skin flush - most times that he had had dalliances with anyone, it was a rushed thing, merely filling a need. No one had looked at him as though he was special, as though he was the sun and they couldn’t look away, no matter how much it hurt. 

“You’re beautiful, Legolas.” The words were soft, reverent; a sharp departure from the needy harshness they had been lost in in the living room. “There’s not a mark on you.” There was a touch of amazement in his voice, and Gimli’s stout hand roamed over his chest, causing goosebumps to break out over Legolas’s skin and making him shiver. 

“There is. Just not there,” he murmured, his head ducked slightly as he continued his own exploration. He couldn’t fault Gimli for the assumption that he was unmarred, not when he was close enough to see the scars that littered the other man’s body. That was new to him. He assumed they had been edited out of the calendar, and he had a strong desire to write an angry letter about that. The idea that someone would dare to make changes to Gimli, when the man was standing in front of him and he was perfect and real and everything that Legolas wanted. “Gimli,” he choked out, leaning forward slightly to nuzzle his nose against the other man’s cheek. It wasn’t enough. He didn’t think he would ever feel like he had enough of Gimli - not if he lived hundreds of years by his side; he would always need more.

Gimli hummed, as though he could understand exactly what Legolas was feeling. His hands resumed removing clothing, pushing jeans and briefs down as far as he could until they fell in a messy pile at Legolas’s feet. Before he could return the favor, he was nudged on to the bed, and he was lost in the feeling of Gimli’s gaze roving over his naked body. He couldn’t help but shiver, the hunger in Gimli’s gaze feeding into his own, and he needed- He needed. 

He reached out, nimble fingers making quick work of the fastenings of Gimli’s own jeans. It felt as though it was eons before he was able to let his own gaze wander, taking in the bits of Gimli that had always been kept from him. A happy sigh escaped him and Gimli smirked before joining him on the bed. His bulk settled against Legolas’s side as their lips met once more, their wandering hands growing more bold and purposeful. He shuddered as Gimli stroked him, slow and sure. He was wound up enough that he wasn’t going to be able to last long, not long enough for everything he wanted anyway. 

He surged up, kissing Gimli as though he was all he needed to survive. Gimli’s groans made his cock twitch, and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into the warm hand encircling him a few more times. It would be so easy to come now, and he was sure it would feel amazing, but there were things he wanted, things he couldn’t wait for. He rolled them quickly, startling a laugh out of Gimli. There were hands tangling in Legolas’s hair once more as he focused on kissing a trail down the barrel of Gimli’s chest, taking time to roll the barbell between his lips. He couldn’t help but smirk into the forest of chest hair at the gasp that followed. 

He would worry, maybe, if it was anyone else, if he was taking too long to reach his destination. But this wasn’t anyone else - this was Gimli, whom he had connected with so easily, and who seemed to agree that this, whatever this was or became, was important. Gimli’s moans and sighs filled the room, and Legolas could feel Gimli’s thick cock brushing against his chest from Gimli’s insistent humping. 

Legolas let out a sigh of relief as he _finally_ found himself even with Gimli’s center. He couldn’t stop himself from nosing against the thick, dark red curls, breathing in the heady spice of Gimli. His cock was brushing against Legolas’s cheek, and he let out another needy whimper. 

“Legolas.” Gimli’s voice sounded broken, and he could see the way that Gimli’s thighs were twitching, as though he was barely restraining himself from fucking Legolas’s mouth. “Please don’t tease me.”

“I would never,” he murmured, his lips brushing against the base of Gimli’s cock. The strangled laugh that his words were met with let him know that Gimli had picked up on his sarcasm. At this moment, though, no, he wouldn’t tease Gimli. Not when it meant denying himself as well. 

His hand wrapped around Gimli’s cock, and he couldn't keep his moan back. He had fantasized about what this might be like, and it was so much better than anything he could have come up with. Much as Legolas wanted to swallow Gimli down immediately, he couldn't let himself rush this. Not when he had thought about it for so long. Legolas swiped his tongue over the head, whimpering softly at the bit of salty slickness that lingered there before he moved down. His touch was gentle as he explored, memorizing every vein and curvature with his tongue as his hand wandered - gently massaging Gimli’s sac, squeezing his ass, stroking the base of his cock. Only when he couldn't stand it anymore did he let himself take Gimli’s cock in his mouth, sucking him down eagerly. 

Gimli’s moans had been a soundtrack in the background of his exploration, one that he followed faithfully to learn what Gimli liked. He did so now, as well, letting himself give in to his instincts and baser urges. He didn’t focus on being neat and worrying about if he still looked attractive - as though having a massive cock in his mouth was going to make him look _bad_ somehow. Legolas let himself enjoy this, let himself get lost in the sounds that dribbled from Gimli’s mouth, just as the drool dribbled from Legolas’s, crawling down Gimli’s cock to smother his curls. 

“Legolas-!” Gimli was fisting at the comforter, and Legolas could feel the muscles on either side of his shoulder, twitching as though Gimli couldn’t decide if he wanted to thrust or pull away. “If you don’t stop- I’m going to-” 

Legolas whimpered against the silky skin on his tongue, and Gimli gasped above him at the vibration. He wanted to taste more of Gimli - the bits of precum he had tasted weren’t nearly enough to satisfy him - but he also didn’t want to wait much longer to feel Gimli inside of him. He pulled away, withdrawing with a naughty sounding _pop_. “I want you to fuck me,” he murmured, his voice scratchy as he watched Gimli attempt to breathe normally again. After a few moments, Gimli raised his head to look at Legolas, who was currently using one thick thigh as a pillow as he idly traced the central vein of Gimli’s cock with his fingertip. Every time he reached the spot right under the head, it gave a twitch and Legolas couldn’t bring himself to look away.

He did glance up though, as Gimli remained silent, and he felt his breath stutter. Gimli was watching him hungrily, his eyes almost completely black as he tracked Legolas’s movement. “But I don’t want to stop touching you,” Legolas added. He was rewarded with a wicked smirk pulling at Gimli’s lips and then he was being pulled back up with a gentle tug to his hair. 

“Good thing we can multitask,” Gimli rumbled against his lips. It was a brief kiss; Gimli quickly pulled away to reach for his bedside table, and Legolas had to bite his lip to keep his moan inside as he spotted the bottle of lube. “Move over a little.” The words had barely left Gimli’s words before he was tugging Legolas the way he wanted, perpendicular to his own body so that he could reach and lightly smack Legolas’s ass while Legolas’s head was pillowed on his ribcage. 

Legolas let out a soft huff against Gimli’s skin at the smack. His fingers continued lightly touching Gimli’s cock, too fascinated with the little reactions to pull away but not wanting to stimulate him too much. He nuzzled his face into the wealth of chest hair in front of his face, instead, greedily inhaling the scent of Gimli. It was a mixture of soap, something vaguely spicy, and a little metallic that Legolas assumed meant Gimli had made one of his sculptures recently. It was utterly addicting and almost distracted him from Gimli’s movements.

Nothing could have distracted him from the bolt of lightning that shot through him at the feeling of his cheeks being spread and a blunt fingertip tracing around his hole. Gimli wasn’t even pressing inside him yet and Legolas was already shuddering and moaning. “Gimli, please,” he whimpered. “Please. I need you...” His voice was bordering on a sob as he pressed his face to Gimli’s chest.

Gimli’s free hand cupped Legolas’s cheek and ran through his hair as the finger slowly pressed inside. Legolas willed his body to relax faster. His lips latched around Gimli’s nipple, the hardness of the barbell grounding him as he urged his body to open. “You’ll have me.” Gimli’s words were hushed, hardly audible over the sounds of preparation. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Legolas moaned as the finger pressed fully inside. He couldn’t stop from pressing back against Gimli’s hand as he ran his tongue over the barbell, Gimli’s stuttering laugh ringing in his ear. The hint took, though, and Gimli slowly fucked him with one finger until Legolas begged again. He stroked Gimli’s cock softly as another finger pressed inside. “Oh,” he breathed, as the feeling of being properly stretched stole his breath away. “Yes, please, Gimli! Pleasepleaseple-” Gimli’s fingers brushed over that bundle of nerves that made him cry out, cutting his pleas off. 

“You make the best sounds, you know that? If I doubted how much you want me, your moans would settle that straight away.” The words were whispered against his temple, and they only served to drive Legolas more into a frenzy. His face pressed into Gimli’s side, nosing at his armpit as he moaned. 

“Gimli- Now.” He pressed back against Gimli’s hand again, fucking himself on the fingers buried inside him as much as he could. “Please. I need you inside me,” he whimpered, his cheeks flushed and he couldn’t tell if it was from his desire or embarrassment at giving voice to it. 

“Your wish is my command.” Gimli groaned as he removed his fingers and grabbed more lube to use on himself. Legolas didn’t hesitate to roll on to his knees and brace himself on his elbows. Maybe he should have felt more of that embarrassment - his ass was in the air and he couldn’t stop himself from slightly rolling his hips, as though he was trying to entice Gimli further. “Fuck, Legolas-” Gimli moved behind him until their thighs were touching, his rough hands trailing over the expanse of smooth skin being presented to him. His cock settled between Legolas’s cheeks and Gimli rocked against him, using the crevice to provide the tiniest shred of relief. Every time the head of his cock passed over the relaxed furl of skin, Legolas cried out and tried to press against Gimli further. 

When he felt the blunt head of Gimli’s cock press against his entrance, Legolas nearly cried with relief. He wanted to press back, to take Gimli and feel him buried deep _now_ , but Gimli held his hips firmly in place. “Patience, love,” Gimli grunted, one hand loosening it’s hold to palm down his spine reassuringly. 

There was a slight burn as Gimli pressed forward. Legolas moaned as the burn faded and he was lost in a sea of pleasure. “Gimli,” he moaned as he was stretched and filled until he felt Gimli’s sac brush against his own. For a few seconds, they stilled, enjoying the feeling of being so connected with one another. Then, Legolas reached up and moved the hand that rested on his spine to tangle into his hair, and Gimli tugged the long locks gently as he withdrew his cock, only to slam forward once more. 

The thrusts were rough, deep, a punishing rhythm that made Legolas feel as though his insides were being rearranged. Between that and Gimli’s hand tugging his hair with every thrust, Legolas felt thoroughly undone. Gimli didn’t treat him like some delicate thing; he gripped him tightly, tugging, pulling, leaving fingerprint bruises that Legolas would press later with a moan. 

He wasn’t going to last. Gimli’s name was falling from his lips like a prayer, spurring Gimli on as he was taken. Gimli shifted, the head of his cock dragging against that bundle of nerves once more with every thrust, and then Legolas was coming with a loud cry, Gimli’s name becoming tangled in his pleasure the way they were tangled in the comforter. 

“Fuck, Legolas, you’re so good,” Gimli groaned, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he sped up. A sudden warmth filled him, and if Legolas hadn’t already come, the feeling of Gimli’s juices inside him and dripping from his ass would have pushed him over the edge. 

Legolas collapsed into the bed as his knees gave out. He whimpered as his movement caused Gimli to slide out of him, and Gimli chuckled against his back as he laid down as well, using Legolas’s lower back as a pillow. “That was-” Legolas’s voice was scratchy, and he swallowed once before continuing. “Fucking perfect.” 

He could feel Gimli smile into his skin, his beard tickling the top of Legolas’s ass cheek. “I was just thinking that it was rather lucky I chose that grocery store.” Legolas lifted his head to look over his shoulder at Gimli with a raised eyebrow. “Clearly it’s not close to my apartment. I’ve never been there before,” he explained. 

A grin split Legolas’s face and he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a breathless giggle. “I hope you know I’m going to take this as fate, then.”

“That’s certainly what I was taking it for,” Gimli replied softly, pressing a kiss to Legolas’s ass cheek. Legolas took it as a symbolic claim, to match all the other marks that were littering his body, and it seemed that they had an unspoken agreement that this was to become everything Legolas had ever hoped for. 

When he returned home two days later, he took the calendar down and put it in a box for safekeeping. He didn’t need the pinup version of his boyfriend, not when he had the real thing waiting for him.


End file.
